


Crack Sanders Sides

by angry_kid_with_no_money



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack Fic, Flirting, Implied Smut, M/M, guh guh guh gayyyy, i wrote this in ten minutes before i had to get up this morning, not smut, remy is a bottom, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_kid_with_no_money/pseuds/angry_kid_with_no_money
Summary: Hi, I saw one of Thomas's recent videos, linked at the bottom of notes, at 6am and immediately decided I had to write this so uh enjoy
Relationships: Sleep | Remy Sanders / the other side of the pillow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Crack Sanders Sides

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty, do not read this. I dont need your judgement 
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSV2qfM1/
> 
> Yes it is very short  
> No it is not very good

Thomas rolled over in bed and squinted at the clock for a moment before looking up and glaring at the figure standing over him   
"Its the middle of the night, what's going on?"

"I dunno things are just.... a little boring. A little stale... not very..." he paused, waving his Starbucks cup around a bit. Trying to come up with a word.

"Exciting?" Thomas just wanted to get back to sleep at this point.

"Ok, do not speak for me!" Remy frowns at him "but yeah." He puts the staw in his mouth.

"I actually have a solution," Thomas begins, propping himself up on one side "i think you're gonna find pretty... cool."

"Ok, no offense but it would have to be like pretty cool to be able to- HOLY FUCK" he cut himself off as he looked over at the doorway.

"I heard you two were looking for me" he smirks at them, leaning against the wall "to spice things up?"

Thomas yawns again and flips over his pillow, turning away from the two and going back to sleep. Finally.

Remy had barely managed to keep hold of his Starbucks cup as he stared at the new arrival. His mouth was slightly open, although he hadn't realized it yet. He blinked and suddenly the currently nameless, and also shirtless (which Remy very much liked) man was standing in front of them. Taller than him by several inches. 

Smirking he reached out and took the Starbucks cup from Remy's hand and set on the side table, "like what you see darling?"

Remy nods quickly, his mouth shutting with an audible snap. 

"You're not too bad yourself darling," he hmms softly and takes his sunglasses off his face. Chuckling softly as Remy blushed.

The normally confident side was struggling to form a coherent sentence, nevermind flirt back, which surprised him a lot. He was always the one leading and yet this new arrival made him flustered. He didnt have long to dwell over it as he realised he was talking to him as he slowly removed Remy's jacket.

"Why don't we take this somewhere else where we wont wake up Tommy boy, hmm?" He shrugged and turned, leaving the room with a clear destination in mind. He didnt check back to see if Remy followed him, he knew he would.


End file.
